


The Art Of The Unexpected

by Valentia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, House Party, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: After the Jason Blossom case is over and Riverdale has gone back to normal, Archie, Jughead and their friends are invited to Veronica's house to spend some time together. Kevin says they should play truth or dare. Unexpected things happen. (Or are they really that unexpected?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. :3  
> This fandom is pretty new to me, but I fell head over heels in love with it and Idek what made me write this fic. I just know I'm madly in love with Jarchie and especially my baby Jughead, so this fic happened.  
> I know this fic has plot holes and is probably out of character, but I just had to write something today and I thought this idea was kind of cute. I also know that Jug is ace (aro, too?), but in my fic he just isnt, okay? Also I have never read any Archie Comic, so Idk anything about their past or future.  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so I'd appreciate it if you pointed out any kind of mistakes.  
> Anyway, enjoy this cute little fic and leave some kudos if you'd like. :3
> 
> PS: If anyone knows the exact eyecolor of Jughead and/or Archie, pls tell me. I just guessed in this fic, but I really need to know!
> 
> Edit: This fic has now been translated into [German](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/58ae1581000221222691ba14/1/The-Art-Of-The-Unexpected) (by myself).

Archie Andrews had the feeling something unexpected was about to happen.

They'd all gathered at Veronica's – her, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Reggie, Kevin, and even Cheryl. Archie was pretty sure she was only there because– Well, actually no one really knew why that Blossom girl was with them, but the past few weeks had been strange and they'd all realized that hate and enemies weren't something they all had a place for in their lives. And as long as she didn't make any mean comment, Archie was fine with it.

Veronica eventually came back into the room with two bottles in her hand. They were all sitting in a circle on the huge carpet in the middle of the Lodge's living room and Veronica almost threw one of the bottles at Archie while keeping the other one to herself.

“Drink up, guys,” she said as she sat down next to Betty and Reggie, revealing a corkscrew in her hand.

She quickly opened the bottle of what Archie could see was some very expensive champagne. He was actually surprised that she managed to open that without getting champagne everywhere. But then again, Veronica was a city girl and unlike the others she must have had plenty of practice in opening champagne bottles. Or something like that.

Archie hadn't even noticed he'd been staring at the filled bottle in his hand until Veronica put the corkscrew in his lap.

“Now, come on, Arch, you do know how to open a bottle of way too expensive, horribly tasting champagne, don't you?” she asked and a few of them laughed at that.

“Of course I do,” he said and made quick work of getting rid of the cork. When he realized there was some champagne starting to pour out, he quickly started drinking.

Veronica had been right, it tasted horrible.

Archie had his eyes closed and drank as much as he could at that moment. Which wasn't a lot because he had to burp pretty quickly. The others laughed, but Archie felt pretty proud of himself for not spilling champagne onto his pants or shirt, only a little bit had landed on his hand so he licked it away.

By now, Jug had taken the bottle from him and was actually reading what it said on the label. He shot Veronica a skeptical glance before he said, “You know, you could make actual money by selling these. They're old and expensive as hell. But I guess a few weird teenagers drinking them is closer to their actual purpose. I never understood why people would keep stuff like this and never drink it. That's so...”

He didn't finish his sentence and instead started gulping the champagne as if it was water. Veronica actually seemed impressed. Archie just smiled. Jug had always been... different. In the best way possible. He couldn't have been happier to have him as his best friend.

(And Betty. Of course. Her, too.)

Jug didn't seem as if he would ever stop drinking. The bottles were quite large but Archie feared by the time Jug was finished he would've emptied the entire thing.

The closer Archie stared though, the more he got lost in the sight of Jug. It wasn't as if Archie never stared at him. He actually did catch himself looking his best friend over quite often. Mostly focused on Jug's face, on his soft pink lips, his light green eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever he smiled, and the way his silver whoopee cap would never quite catch that one strand of dark black hair that curled around his face and just kept distracting Archie whenever they talked.

Yeah, it wasn't like he never stared at Jughead Jones when no one noticed.

“You know, we should play a game.”

It was either Kevin or Reggie who said that. Archie didn't really know because he was still captured by Jug's tongue that licked the rest of the champagne off his lips. Everyone else was drinking champagne from the bottle now, too. When Jug noticed Archie staring, he closed his eyes and his lips formed that little smile Archie loved so much. He looked away though and felt heat creep up his neck.

“No, Kevin, we won't play your stupid truth or dare.” That was Betty. “What are you hoping for? That Archie suddenly reveals he's oh so in love with you?”

Betty had her arms crossed in front of her chest, but Archie could see that her cheeks reddened and he knew her well enough to know that her behavior just meant that she had a secret she tried to protect. Archie wasn't mad at that. Betty would come to him if she wanted to tell him.

“That's not what I want, Betty! You can have Archie for yourself. I just thought the game was a funny classic.” Now it was Kevin's turn to cross his arms, sounding offended.

“I'm over Archie, Kevin. We're just friends. Everyone else can have him.” She almost sounded angry and Kevin huffed.

Archie just felt like he was fucking invisible. And he was really just about to say something about this whole _“who can have Archie”_ discussion when Jughead suddenly raised his voice.

“As entertaining as it is to watch the two of you fight over who wants Archie less as their boyfriend, I think we should leave the decision of who he wants to be with to him, don't you think?” There was a moment of silence, then Jug turned to Archie, stared right into his eyes and added, “Besides, if Archie really was into anyone at this party, I'm sure he would have protested against playing Kevin's game already.”

Jughead blinked, once, twice, and Archie knew he'd just lost against his own will for the hundredth time. So he swallowed, then said, “Sure, let's play this game,” and Jughead fucking grinned at him, all with sparkling eyes and showing teeth and Archie wasn't sure he would survive this evening.

“Wait. I don't wanna play this game. It's stupid.”

That was the first time Archie had heard Reggie say anything apart from “Hello” and they'd already been at Veronica's for an hour.

Cheryl though, Archie had had to listen to speak for almost thirty minutes about something a few kids from school apparently did to her best friend, so he tried not to look too annoyed when she raised her voice.

“No, we will play this game. I love it! It's so retro. It isn't a good party unless there's been at least one round truth or dare. Perfect for making friends, really. Or, well, losing them if you have skeletons in your closet.” She smiled and folded her hands in her lap. “Which I don't, of course. I'm squeaky clean.”

At that, Archie really couldn't stop himself from sighing and rolling his eyes. Cheryl shot him an angry glance, but kept quiet.

“So that would be three against two,” Kevin said, smiling.

But his smile faded as Veronica said, “I'm with Betty here. Nothing good ever comes out of this game. Haven't we all had enough of spilling secrets?”

Kevin sighed. “Fine, so for now it's undecided. But we still have to consider the noble opinion of Mr. Jones here. It's in your hands, Juggie.”

“Don't call me that, Keller.”

Kevin just smirked. Then the room fell silent, all eyes focused on Jug who now made a face as if he was thinking very hard about his options, head slightly tilted, staring at some distant point across the room.

But after a while he suddenly turned to Archie, and he fucking _winked_ at him for only Archie to see, and he said, “Yeah, let's play this stupid game, shall we?”

Over the sound of his own heartbeat Archie didn't even notice Betty groaning. He had his eyes locked with Jughead's, and Jug only looked away as he grabbed the champagne bottle that was the closest to being empty and gulped down the rest of it. Archie watched his Adam's apple bob up and down and licked his lips.

Next to him, Kevin cleared his throat. He raised his eyebrows at Archie, who wished there was a hole he could disappear in. Luckily, no one payed attention to them.

“I knew my gaydar was still accurate.”

That was all Kevin said, and it was all Archie had to hear to become bright red. At least it wasn't Cheryl who'd caught him. (Or Jug, but then again, Archie was pretty sure Jug knew, and it all just added to the chaos inside of Archie.)

“How are we gonna do this, anyway?” Betty suddenly asked out loud, and they all stared at her.

“You do know how to play this game, right?” Jughead said and placed the now empty champagne bottle in the center of their little circle. He cocked his head, then added, “This is definitely the most useful use of using this useless bottle.”

Archie stared at his hands in his lap and tried to hide his enormous smile. He felt Kevin's gaze on him.

“Well then,” Cheryl finally said, way too excited, “I begin.” She leaned forward, shot every single person a fast glance and spun the bottle.

And Archie wondered if this was the point of no return.

Also, he was curious about why Jughead would want to play this game in the first place. Of all the people in the room, Jug was the most secretive one, the one to never talk about his personal life, or his past, or anything else than what he could pack into a good story to write down. All Archie knew about him was that he'd come out of nowhere a few years ago, that he wasn't into football, always wore his whoopee cap that he protected like nothing else, that he was sarcastic and funny and had so much writing talent Archie sometimes couldn't believe it. Not that he'd ever read more than what Jug let everyone read – mostly articles for their newspaper – but there was something about the way Jug played with words that was just incredibly beautiful.

Oh, and Jughead Jones was one of the best friends Archie Andrews had ever had, and he would never want to lose him. That much Archie knew as well.

“Hey, lovebirds, pay attention!”

That was Veronica. She grinned and Archie hadn't even noticed that the bottle had stopped and that his eyes had found Jughead's lips yet again.

“You know,” Jug said, “that might be the sweetest word that has ever left your lips.”

It made everyone laugh and Veronica just poked her tongue out at him. Archie was really glad Jug was good with words.

The bottle's head pointed at Betty and she picked truth. It was Cheryl who got to ask her a question, and so Betty ended up having to tell if she'd ever had a wet dream about anyone. The answer was yes, and Archie could see in her face that she thanked God that she didn't have to tell who it had been about.

With the tip of her ears bright red she spun the bottle around and it pointed at Kevin, who also picked truth and who had to answer if he'd ever had a crush on a straight guy.

“You don't want names, do you? Because I can't remember them all.”

That was about it, and so Kevin got to spin the bottle.

The second it stopped though, Archie's heart skipped a beat. Because the head pointed at Jughead.

“So there we go, right?” he said, grinning, adjusting his hat and weighing his options. “I think I'll take dare. Nothing Jughead Jones the third can't do.”

He shot a glance at Archie who smiled back at him, goosebumps forming on his skin. Then he grabbed the second bottle of champagne and drank. Jug just huffed at that.

“Okay, I got something.” Kevin seemed pleased with himself. He was slightly bent forward, his forehead wrinkled and his hands clawing at his knees.

And Jug? Jug still had that almost invisible, sly smile on his lips that made Archie go crazy.

“So, Jughead Jones,” Kevin's voice almost trembled from excitement, “I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.”

Archie swallowed. He felt his throat tighten, and then he coughed, and it was all he could do not to die right there on the spot. Because the thing was, it wasn't even the thought of Jug having to kiss Betty or Kevin or Veronica or even Reggie or Cheryl explicitly that made Archie feel sick, it was the thought of Jughead kissing _anyone else than Archie himself_. And in that exact moment Archie started to realize so many things at once, with his heart beating so fast and his breath so unsteady, that his vision began to blur.

“Okay,” Jughead said, his voice dry and steady as if this was the easiest thing in the world. (And maybe it was for Jughead, Archie didn't know much about him after all.)

Almost no one knew what to expect. Archie certainly didn't know what to expect when Jug kicked the bottle of champagne aside, sat down in the middle of the circle facing Archie, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jug was a gentle kisser. That was the first thing Archie noticed. Jughead had his hands on Archie's chest, holding on tightly to the blue and yellow letterman jacket with his fingers curling around the rough fabric, and their knees were bumping and their noses were kind of in the way of everything, but Archie had never been kissed this way before and he didn't think he wanted to be kissed any other way ever again. All he felt were Jug's soft lips pressing against his and the warmth of Jug's shallow breath against them when they parted, and Archie couldn't help but smile against Jug's mouth when they kissed again. It wasn't hot and steamy, it was gentle and sweet and Archie forgot where he was, forgot about their friends watching them as he slowly put his hands on Jug's waist and back and pulled him just a bit closer. He earned a small huff from Jug who couldn't stop himself from grinning either, and after a while of slowly moving their lips against each other it wasn't even a kiss anymore judging by way they were just smiling against each others lips.

Archie didn't even know how long he'd waited for this to happen until they opened their eyes, and he found Jug's face so close to him he couldn't tear his gaze from him. Not that he wanted. Because with the way Jug smiled at him his whole face lit up as Archie had never seen it do before and he could have sworn he saw fireworks in those green eyes.

Archie often asks himself if this was the moment he fully realized how in love he is with this boy.

They were still sitting, or in Jughead's case kneeling in front of each other as Betty raised her voice. “That was unexpected.”

“It really wasn't,” Kevin said.

And Veronica added, “Well, it kind of was, but also kind of wasn't.”

Jughead was the first of the two of them to face the others, hands still holding on to Archie's jacket. “I think it was really unexpected. I didn't know I would do this two minutes ago.” He paused. “Well, maybe I did, but I wasn't sure I'd actually go through with it.”

Archie didn't know anything smart to say, so he just blurted out, “You're unbelievable.” And really, he meant that. Jughead was the most special person he had ever met in his entire life.

Jug turned back to him and smiled. “I know, but thanks for saying it out loud. Really reassuring.”

Archie just kissed him again, which was maybe the second most unexpected thing of this evening, because Archie hadn't thought until two seconds ago that he would ever end up leaning in to kiss Jughead Jones the third. He kind of regretted that, though.

But this time, Jug let one hand travel down Archie's chest until he let his fingers follow the hem of his shirt and it made Archie sigh into the kiss. Then he felt Jug's tongue trace his lips and Jug tasted like that awful expensive champagne, but Archie didn't mind at all. He just held on tighter to Jug, one hand keeping his head in place, playing with the short strands of hair at the back of his neck, while the other one crinkled the fabric of his shirt under his dark blue jacket.

It was Cheryl who snapped first. “Guys, guys, please, go get a room. Before Kevin starts drooling.”

They parted, and Archie actually considered getting out of there with his friend when Jug licked his lips while staring at Archie's.

“We're good,” Jug said though, eventually flopping back down next to Archie.

Betty suddenly grinned. “Never thought I'd see Archie Andrews that speechless.”

“Me neither,” Jug said amused, putting one arm around Archie's shoulders.

That kind of woke him up. “Hey, I can still talk!” A second later, he wished he hadn't though, as he realized how wrecked he sounded. But no one seemed to notice that.

“So I admit there are some good things coming out of this game, after all,” Veronica said and smiled at them.

Jug still felt warm against Archie as they sat so close and he put his arm around Jug as well.

“Well, I'm glad I could help you two with...,” Kevin glanced back and forth between them, “yeah, with yourselves.”

Jug squinted at him. “Whatever you say.” Then he took the bottle from next to him and put it back in the middle. “I won, Kevin, so now it's my turn.”

He spun the bottle and grinned as it eventually stopped, pointing at Archie.

Archie considered. “Dare,” he said, squeezing Jug's shoulder. That sneaky grin on Jughead's lips should have really been a warning for him, though.

“Okay, Archie, I dare you to go to Mr. Weatherbee tomorrow and tell him you're his biggest fan.”

Everyone cracked up, except for Archie who friendly hit Jughead in the ribs and then buried his head in his hands, but somehow unable to hide a stupid grin. “I hate you so much, Jug.”

And he felt Jughead come closer to press a single, shy kiss to his neck, smiling against his skin with his nose in Archie's red hair as he said, “Yeah, I know you do.”


End file.
